Are you the most random person on this wiki?
To see who out of 15 people who is the most random How this will go down. If you want to see if you truly are random let me know go it I will give you a topic you will try to make it random like if i give you cheese you can make flying cheese or just write random cheese stuff you will get points acording on how random it is Points: 1st - 10 2nd - 9 3rd - 8 4th - 7 5th - 6 6th - 5 7th - 4 8th - 3 9th - 2 10th - 1 11th - 0.5 12th - 0.3 13th - 0.1 14th - 0 15th - 0 the person at the end with the highest number of points wins some surprizes might be found if you have the lowest score in 2 rounds is gone for good this rule will stop when 5 are left Good luck! ﻿ Contestants AgentP/Wakko Warner/MattRoth: will compete as Peter Smith, with Pete Grossman joining sometimes Phoenixfeather13TheSecond: Will compete as Dawn Sun. Team Doofenshmirtz Kokori9: competing as rex (WOW so many people are making camps... not really, but still) CompliensCreator00 Faves3000: Will Compete As Faves Mrdaimion: Will compete as MrD Moviepopcorn123: I AM GOING TO EAT A MANGO Let the games begin! CompliensCreator00: I am random, I Am Raqndom, I AM RANDOM!!!!!!!!! I LIKE PURPLE CHICKEN FLYING PIE! Yeah 00rotaerCsneilpmoC, I'm rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanduuuuuuuuuuuuuuumb! NBSOCK! LOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLLO! Now time for the sport, Eat The Fly Pie. qANDa! MNBVCXZLKJHGFDSAPOIUYTREWQQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM! Dawn: -_-...AGENT D FOR DAISY THE DUCK! No wait, Agent FC for Freddy Callsalot the Fried Chicken! TD: Its MY sandwitch! NOBODY touch it! Its magical! Its my little Leperchan sandwitch yes you are yes you are woogie woogie woo Sandwitch: I am not agivin you meh gold! TD: Why do you hate me?????? Now I am going to go roll around on my iguana-powered trampoliene untill you say sorry Faves:Mo's fryed CHEECKEN WEENG!!Now in the name of :D PLEEZE GIVE MAH PET MO HIS AWESOME-NESH BAK!!!!!!!NOU STOP SCREAMING!!! MrD: Well... QUICK!!! THE BLAH-BLAHS ARE ATTACKING! I'LL FILL THE STREET LIGHTS WITH CINNAOMEN BUNS, THAT SHOULD BUY US SOME TIME! *bursts into tears* I've been having an afair... With this jar of peanut butter! But I can glow in the dark now, so our troubles are over! =D Movie: SEE that purple bear!!! RIght there SEE IT. Say hi!!! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!! MAgnos are purple no red purple red PURPLE RED fine red. Mort is cool so how are you good good bye no!!! No bye okay HI No HELLO HELLO HELLO HELLO!!!! Ohla, Coma sta!!! BANANANANANANANAs Im a penguin. Your a purple bear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EAT THE MANGO LIKE THE MANGO NOOOOOOOOOOOWWW Rex: Look at that seahorse *points at fire* I'M GOING TO RIDE IT!!! *sits on fire* seahorse take me to the sea *rides fire to desert* NOW TO DO SWIMMING! *starts swimming in quicksand* oh noes i drownin *starts drowning on dry land* my chubacabra saved meh *gets saved by a vulture* now to ride my wave *grabs a surfboard and hops on top of a cactus* SURF TIME! ^_^ *surfs on cactus to athletics track* YAY I teleport to the atheletics track *teleports to the bottom of the ocean* YAY I WILL JUMP HURDLES NOW *tries to jump over starfishs but failed* NOOOOO i tripped over a cat *gets eaten by a shark* I'm still alive and I'MA FIREN MA LASER!! *fires laser and kills shark* yay (^_^ random time >.> hello. goodbye. ) Category:Camps Category:Sports Category:Q&A